1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stick assembly, and more particularly to a multifunctional stick assembly for a traffic use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stick for a traffic use has a light reflective effect and has a guide function so as to facilitate the traffic policeman conducting the traffic. A conventional stick in accordance with the prior art was disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 336757 and has a warning function. Another conventional stick in accordance with the prior art was disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 407779 and has a light emitting function. Another conventional stick in accordance with the prior art was disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 579033 and has a light emitting and warning function. Another conventional stick in accordance with the prior art was disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. M246766 and has a light emitting function. Another conventional stick in accordance with the prior art was disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 585331 and employs the solar energy as its power source.